


Children of the Sun

by omg_im_addicted



Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: Sasuke is seen mysteriously leaving the village and the Rookie 9 are tasked to bring him back. As they do, they meet others who are looking for people named Azula and Zuko, they team up in search for the missing 3, but when they finall catch up to the 3, they find out things are not always as they appear.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha & Azula & Zuko
Series: BAMF Sasuke Uchiha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Children of the Sun

In the middle of the night 4 ANBU took patrol of Sasuke Uchiha, who to their knowledge was still asleep in the Uchiha Manor.

These 4 ANBU were Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. They didn't know why they had to patrol the Uchiha, Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to do, Kiba didn't care really, Neji and Sasuke were... Close, and Naruto just wanted ramen.

 _Anything?_ Shikamaru asked from their communicators

 _Negative_ Neji replied quietly

 _Nope_ Naruto replied sounding tired

 _Hold on, something is moving slightly_ Kiba said quickly

Neji quickly used his clans famous doujutsu, the Byakugan and searched the Uchiha manor for the raven that was supposed to be in there.

 _He isn't there_ Neji said into the communicator, _Follow him Kiba and try to be disdiscrete,_ Shikamaru said before they all moved towards where Kiba was.

They saw a figure dressed in a black cloak, the hood was raised, but there was a ruby clasp that held the cloak- it must have reflected on the moonlight and alerted Kiba.

The figure looked around cautiously before walking towards the Uchiha gates. They all shared a glance, they needed to know who it was. 

The figure reached out to grab one of the handles of the gates and that was when they struck.

Shikamaru got the in a shadow, Neji had his clans palm technique out, Kiba had grabbed their wrist, and Naruto was pointing a kunai at their neck.

"Who are you" Shikamaru asked, the cloaked person stayed silent. After a minute of silence, Kiba took off the hood if the cloaked figure, and spun the around.

The person had long raven hair, big onyx eyes, long raven lashes, pale porecelan skin that glowed in the moonlight, and plump lips.

"A woman?" Kiba stated "Why would a woman be in the Uchiha district?"

The cloaked figure glared at Kiba and the glare made every instinct in him scream at him to run- get away- but he fought it down and stood his ground.

"Anata?" Neji asked, three heads looked immediately at both Neji and the person.

"Darling" and with that one word it said many things that the figure did not say, but conveyed the love and compassion a thousand words could not. But the silky smooth voice that came out of the figure definetly proved that this was **not** a woman.

"It is time, I have not abandoned you nor Konoha, but it is time that I see them once more. Something bad is going to happen to them, and I do not know if I can survive if it does-" and the man moved forward and kisses Neji passionately, but softly at the same time.

"But know that I will see you soon and that I will always love you" and with that the man faded into the silver moonlight and the 4 ANBU were left alone in wonder, of 'what the fuck just happened' (Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba). And 'Please be okay Anata' from Neji.

Kiba whistled "Nice catch Neji, who was that?" he asked with interest, its not every day you see someone one up a Hyuuga- and especially not Neji.

"That was Sasuke" Neji replied, hand on his lips where Sasuke kissed him. And the rest of them were speechless.

And none of them knew the scroll that Sasuke had slipped into Neji's pocket.


End file.
